The Jackal and the Wolf
by NightcatMau
Summary: Dexter Vex isn't sure why, but Saracen Rue wants to meet him. Will the Jackal and the Wolf be up to no good? Gay main character, may include gay romance later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Dex or Saracen.

* * *

Dexter Vex checked himself out in the rear-view mirror a final time then guided his 2014 Lamborghini Aventador Roadster towards his destination. _Perfect man, perfect car_. He thought. He liked impressing people with his looks, which he thought, at over four centuries old, were paticularly stunning. The fact that he was picking up the one man who turned more heads than he did didn't bother him in the least. Because he was the one man on the planet whose looks Dexter put above his own, and that was saying something.

Dexter pulled up to a low-slung official-looking building, openly admiring the man who'd posed himself on the steps. Saracen Rue had his shirt slightly rumpled as usual, and his beard had the sexy, scruffy look he always managed with stubble whereas most men would have looked like derelicts. Saracen grabbed his canvas bag, then walked down the steps to the silver Lamborghini, tossing it casually on the back seat. "Nice set of wheels." He said in greeting and Dexter snorted.

"Mm. You have that cat-who-got-into-the-cream and got out the window just in time to avoid a shotgun blast look on your face." Dexter said and Saracen chuckled. "Why don't we stop for coffee and you can tell me all about it?"

Saracen agreed and Dex wondered idly as he drove what was up. It wasn't that the Dead Men never met just for coffee, but they tended to be intense, serious men. It just wasn't like any of them to spend time together and he thought he smelled an adventure in the works. He could certainly smell Saracen's cologne which was as expensive as his own and made him slightly heady as all rich scents did. _I need to stop being a hedonist_. He told himself. _And I will. Tomorrow_.

Saracen nudged him. "Coffee, remember?" He asked, and Dexter nodded and pulled up smoothly, slightly past the coffee shop he'd been meaning to take Saracen to. Something about the man was distracting him, and he didn't know what.

"Are you all right?" Saracen asked, and Deter looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Never better. Up late last night." It was a lie, but Saracen bought his wink and as they settled into the coffee shop, he bought Dexter's story about not getting her name.

Their coffee was good, and Saracen was as charming as ever, but his friend seemed to be avoiding the reason he'd called on Dex to meet him. Dex waited patiently. It was likely something he didn't want mixed up with and he knew Saracen would use his masculine wiles on him to a certain extent. What did men call it today? A bromance?

That was it, and he knew that was part of the problem, Saracen wanted admired by other men, like all men did, and Dexter hadn't complimented him on anything yet. Saracen would never admit it, but Dex knew he'd been hurt when he didn't get a compliment on his looks. "You know, I keep meaning to ask you how you get your beard to do that. I just look like I'm homeless when I try it." He said and Saracen laughed, pleased to get some attention at last.

"Yeah, well I didn't take the master class in cute and sexy that had that barista drooling over you." Saracen shot back cheerfully. "It's good to see you again, Dex." And Dex knew then that the Jackal and the Wolf, their handles on certain missions, were together again.

* * *

**That was... I have no adjectives at the moment I can use in mixed company, but feel free to lob some my way. I made up the handles, but they will fit into the story later. I'd like to see at least three feedbacks before I go further though. And if you are hoping for something, tell me. And no, I'm not sure at this point if that was supposed to read as a buddies story or I'm sliding over into romantic fiction again. But, you know, let me know what you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Dex or Saracen. Thanks go out to **CJBrown **for the review and not being repelled. I can't speak for the guys out there, but that warms my pansexual heart, it does. This chapter is dedicated to Tim Curry, mostly because I was listening to that wondrous voice while writing. Rowr.

* * *

Dex watched Saracen concoct a story about his trip that involved two airline employees and he knew his friend was lying. Especially when the flustered and distracted man suddenly turned his curvacious playmates into two stewards._ So, he's figured out I like men too. _He thought with a sigh. _Might as well have fun with this. _

"Wait, you said stewards? You're more adventurous that I am, Saracen." He said, then sipped his coffee as his friend turned bright red. "Or were there four of them? You can't lie worth anything. I hope you don't get captured anytime soon." He was teasing, but trying to be gentle. Saracen was a friend, and if this was the strange reaction some straight men showed around gay or bi friends, they'd just have to wait for it to pass.

Saracen looked down at the table ad Dex sighed. "You're safe with me, Saracen. I'm the same man I've always been. Frankly you're not my type." He teased and Saracen looked up.

"What is your type, then?" He sounded hurt and looked vulnerable. And had the man not been acting leery of him twenty seconds ago Dex could have hugged him.

"Well, first he has to like other guys. That's the most important part. Cheer up, Saracen, you're the first one to figure it out. Well, I think Valkyrie knew, but she has her own issues to deal with. So, you have something you need help with, I take it?" He asked and Saracen again looked at the table.

"Um, I really didn't have a good excuse. Well, I was bored and wanted a traveling partner."

"Until now?" Dex asked gently.

"No, we still could. It's none of my business, but were you ever seeing any of the other Dead Men?" He asked.

"I thought you could just know things."

"Not with you." Saracen admitted.

"That's because I'm used to hiding what I am. No, but I was aware of possible relationships. But I didn't see a chance of any of them lasting. It was a different time, Saracen. And nobody wanted found out. Most still don't. So unless they tell you themselves-" He shrugged and Saracen nodded then relaxed.

So they discussed possible destinations and adventures, Dex half listening and half trying to figure out Saracen's real reason for showing up. The question about the Dead Men had bothered him, because Saracen, rouge or not, usually showed more tact. Unless of course Saracen was interested in one of the men and potentially jealous. Dex repressed a sigh and wished men came with instruction manuals.

* * *

**Curiouser and curiouser. It helps if you leave comments, and yeah you can log out and leave anon supportive ones. Until we have a totally gay fanfic archive these stories will just keep reaching mixed audiences.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Dex, Saracen, Valkyrie or Anton. Again, heartfelt thanks go out to **CJBrown** for the review.

* * *

Back in the car Saracen was so relaxed that he fell asleep as Dex began the long drive to the airport. Luckily he'd checked out of his own hotel just that day so his own bag was in the boot. He wondered again how Saracen just happened to be in the same city and supposed it didn't matter. They were all lonely in their own way for the tight group of men they remembered.

But that had been centuries ago. Dex's mobile rang and he glanced at it on the dash. It was Valkyrie. He flicked a glance to the slumbering Saracen and put her on speaker. "Hello, Valkyrie. I was just talking about you, your ears must be burning." He said and was pleased to hear her laugh.

Dex had a strange, almost telepathic communication with her. It was how he and she had recognized each other as something different. "This is a bad time, isn't it?" She asked and he knew her end of the sense was tingling.

"Not at all. Off on another adventure, but the airport is a ways away." He said as Saracen stirred.

"I'm just- I think the others figured something out. About me, I mean." She said and he understood her reason for vagueness all too well as Saracen awoke and blinked sleepily at the mobile.

"It happens to us all sooner or later." He told her gently. "Are they avoiding you?"

"No, but they're acting... Disappointed." She said and Dex winced in sympathy. He knew Saracen was disappointed in him. He even thought of putting his friend on the plane by himself and going to Valkyrie's side. That would make more sense. Saracen, however, decided to speak.

"Valkyrie, and this goes for Dex as well, so you both listen. They way the majority of them conducted themselves during the war, they've got no right to judge you. I don't care who you're with as long as they treat you right." He said heatedly, surprising Dex. "And if worst comes to worst I'll be your wingman and help you pick up cute chicks."

_Aaaand he's back_. Dex thought with a smile. But it made Valkyrie happy and soon they'd rang off. "That was decent of you." Dex said to Saracen.

"But I meant it." Saracen protested.

Dex nodded, temporarily unable to speak. How could he explain a lifetime of hiding in shadows to Saracen? That the only reason he'd learned to fight was to protect himself because once upon a time he hadn't been so good at hiding? He mentally shook off his bad mood. "I know you meant it, Saracen. The others will just have to adjust. Valkyrie and I didn't choose to be as we are. Anymore than any of you did. If all else fails Anton will take her in."

"He would. I've never seen him be that friendly to anyone. I used to think he killed people on the weekends just for fun. I never could read him and that scared me."

"Anton's a rather special man, he devoted himself to the military arts. But if he does kill people on the weekends, they most likely had it coming." Dex said and they both laughed.

* * *

**So the friendship is still there and it looks like a trip or an adventure or something. Frankly Saracen is behaving so well he's scaring me. And I still am not getting the characters to tell me if there will be romance for these two specifically or there is another Dead Man waiting in the wings. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Dex or Saracen.

* * *

The plane ride went well and Dex had watched the stewardesses from behind his sunglasses, wondering why they didn't seem to be attracting Saracen's attention. Of course, the more he thought about Saracen just happening to be in the city, and just happening to ring him, he knew it wasn't chance.

Was there something Saracen wanted him involved in? Some sort of trouble so deep that Saracen didn't dare breathe a word about it until they were at their destination? Dexter didn't know. He just knew he was dead tired as they cleared customs and when they reached their hotel he went to his room and fell asleep fully clothed.

He awoke in the wee hours of the morning and debated ordering room service, then decided to try the vending machines. They wouldn't be fine food, but Dex appreciated the calorie-laden food that could be had on demand, though at a steep price, and to him the concept was almost magical.

He liked mortals. He liked their machines and he liked watching as coils would rotate and drop his purchase, or any of the other built-in entertainment they thought of. Dex detected movement as he watched his purchase drop and flicked a casual gaze over, surprised to see Saracen. The man's clothes were rumpled and Dex realized he'd just risen as well. He was staring at Dex, as if he was trying to reach a decision.

"You all right, Saracen?" He asked and his friend blinked then nodded.

"Sure, it's just-" Saracen faltered and Dex frowned. "Room service wasn't answering, I got hungry."

"You really can't lie. Saracen, whatever mess you're in, I'm here for you. And I'm not about to pounce because you wanted more time with me." Saracen blushed slightly and Dex was amused.

"Yeah, are those things even edible?" Saracen asked, looking at the load of bottles and bags in Dexter's arms.

"Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But, that would be cannibalism, my dear children. And is in fact frowned upon in most societies." He said, then laughed as Saracen's eyes lit up and he got the joke. "I loved his outfit in that film."

"So did I. Great actor, and now I'm starved for chocolate. Why don't I buy some other stuff, then we can go to my room and indulge? If you trust me not to pounce that is." Saracen purred and Dex laughed and nodded.

He still couldn't figure out the agenda Saracen had, if he had any. Maybe the man was just lonely. He had to be if he were flirting with him. But at least the flirtation meant Saracen had relaxed. But Dex was still worried. It wasn't like his friend not to have found female companionship for the night.

Saracen let him into his room and flicked on the TV after they'd set their assorted bottles and bags down. The men tore into the food at the small table, both not really watching the TV, even if a late night cutie in a negligee was hosting an after hours movie. Dex was really worried now. Saracen never behaved like this unless he was involved with someone or ready to be involved and Dex had to wonder if his question of the day before meant his friend had one of the Dead Men on his mind.

* * *

**Strange. Very strange.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Dec or Saracen. Gay kiss scene ahead. Run, conservatives, run!

* * *

Dex heard a sniff and turned to look at Saracen. "It's not that bad, Saracen. You shouldn't be ashamed because you like one of the Dead Men. You don't have to act on it. Plenty of men never act on it."

Saracen looked at him. "It isn't that. Look at me, Dex. I know no man's going to want this." He said and Dexter's heart melted. He thought the extra few pounds made Saracen downright adorable. "He won't even want to kiss me."

"Yes, he will." Dexter said, and although he knew it was a terrible idea with a man so confused and in love with another man, he leaned across the table and kissed Saracen softly. It felt wonderful like he'd known it would, and he lingered longer that he should have, but it always felt right to be in another man's arms, like coming home.

Coming home. As they rose and Dex took the frightened man into his arms to kiss him again, he was as tender as he always was. And as their lips met again and he could feel Saracen's beard against his face, and smell his cologne he knew Saracen was the one he'd searched for all these centuries.

The kiss sent electricity through him and his heart was dancing as he ran his fingers gently through Saracen's hair, but he made himself pull back. Saracen wasn't interested in him, so it would be wrong to continue and would only hurt them both. "See? He'll kiss you, Saracen." Dex said gently as he pulled back to smile at his friend.

Saracen just continued looking terrified. "But- What if we don't want the same things?"

"In bed?" Dex asked surprised as they sat back down, the kiss already behind them. "A good man, a man who loves you, will adapt. Not all men can, of course, but he'll try. I don't know what you've read, or been told, but the idea is never to ravage the other man. He can be gentle, especially if he knows your in love with him. It isn't all meaningless one-night stands in seedy motels, Saracen. We do get married. Where and when we can." He said lightly, then excused himself to his bed.

* * *

Sleep wouldn't come as Dex mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't have kissed Saracen. He'd let himself go to pieces at Saracen's fear, and that's why it had happened, but still. He didn't want the confused man now turning to him for love and comfort if he was in love with someone else. Still, it had been a wonderful kiss, and he didn't regret it.

He just hoped whichever of the Dead Men it was that Saracen loved didn't want to rip his head off. He knew whoever it was would likely assume the worst, and he didn't blame them. But his first lover had been a kind, gentle man and taught him never to poach. _Always abide by the rules of love. _Dex told himself as sleep finally did claim him._ I just wish they would work in my favour this time. _

* * *

**Dex is a sweetheart. Abiding by the rules of love and such. Aww! And yes, there is a film reference in there, Miss Julie Newmar. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Dexter, Saracen, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Valkyrie or Anton. Thanks go out to **CJBrown** for reviewing, and yes, our young Valkyrie is indeed a Dead Man this time around.

* * *

Dex got up the next morning, feeling a lot better. He didn't feel guilty now for kissing Saracen. It had been the right thing, the kind thing to do. Saracen had needed to see that he was still attractive and could still be loved. Dex wondered as he got ready who it was that Saracen was so smitten with. It would help to know, because now he was determined to see his friend safely to his lover's door.

They had breakfast in the hotel, Saracen dressed smartly for once, and Dex smiled at him in open admiration. "You look like a new man, Saracen. Traveling agrees with you." He teased and Saracen grinned back.

"You too, you look amazing, Dex." That caught Dex off guard, but he managed to order the eggs Benedict and coffee. "I was thinking, maybe we should visit Ireland for a while." Saracen continued after they'd ordered.

_Ah, so then it is Skulduggery or Ghastly he loves. Unless Anton's scheduled to arrive. Surely not Valkyrie. _Dex thought. "Yes, that sounds ideal. We can catch up with our friends. Perhaps you'll meet who you're looking for there." Dex said casually.

"I already have." Saracen said, looking at him. "I was afraid to say anything because I thought-"

"You thought an old friend might have a claim on this person then or now? No. And no one else." Dexter said wishing they weren't in public. "But I'm sure this person is very happy right now and feels the same way for you, Saracen." He said and Saracen nodded, understanding.

"I'm just really confused."

"You aren't the only one, sweetie." The waiter whispered as he returned with their orders. "Be careful, a couple of toughs drinking their breakfast have been watching you two."

They murmured their thanks and looked over towards the bar. Saracen broke into a grin and waved the toughs over. Valkyrie and Anton joined them, Anton seeing to Valkyrie's chair. "Don't get excited, it's just mineral water." Valkyrie said as the mages set their glasses down. "I'm trying to fill up before breakfast and Anton's showing moral support."

Dex was happy to see his friends and it turned out both Valkyrie and Anton had a gift for honing in on people when they needed them the most. They offered them transportation, and soon enough he and Saracen were checking into the Midnight Hotel.

The men retired to the common room with Valkyrie and Anton after getting settled and she grinned at them. "So, anything exciting going on?" She asked, then squealed happily when Dex and Saracen told her they were a couple.

"It looks like you two are as well." Dex said, looping an arm around Saracen as Valkyrie cuddled into Anton.

"Indeed, she's the only person this planet I don't frighten. She's a keeper." Anton said dryly. "Besides, we both like men so we've so much in common." He said, then rose to see to his duties while Valkyrie howled with laughter.

* * *

**I've finally done it, the story where everyone is gay, bi or something. Up next: are there fey skeletons hiding in someone's closet?**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Dexter, Saracen, Valkyrie, Anton or Larrikin. Thanks go out to **CJBrown** for the review and **BethShadows** for the follow. I apologize since this isn't the chapter I had planned out in my head, but enjoy!

* * *

Dex had taken Saracen for a walk, mainly to get some privacy, and give Saracen some time to get used to seeing Anton with Valkyrie. "What's bothering you about it?" Dex asked, taking Saracen into his arms.

"He's just- Doesn't he give you the willies, Dex? And he so hideous, I'm sorry but he is." Dex laughed softly and bundled Saracen close. "Seriously, I think he's going to kill her one of these nights." Dex tilted Saracen's face towards him and kissed him softly.

"Hush. You're letting him get to you. He likes scaring people, that's true, but sometimes he can't help it. In a lot of ways Anton is worse than his Gist, but he won't hurt her, not ever. He's too attached to her." Dex murmured before kissing Saracen again. But Saracen was distracted.

Dex sighed. He didn't like giving out people's past histories, but Anton had opened the door. "Anton and Larrikin were lovers. I don't know about Anton, but he was Larrikin's first. And when it was time, he was gentle with him. And I know because Larrikin told me."

"He did?"

"He knew about me, somehow, and he was terrified his first time with a man would be the nightmares you hear whispered about when you enlist. But Anton was very protective and nurturing towards Larrikin. He built the hotel in his honour, because in a large part he blames the Sanctuary for the war."

They walked back in silence, and Dex knew it was a lot to absorb. Anton was ugly, there was no way around that. The man looked like a gargoyle with his hooked nose and weird silvery eyes, and he loved scaring people with that quiet voice of his and dressing like a funeral director. Yet when they got back he saw the loving adoration Anton was looking at Valkyrie with as he brushed his fingers tenderly across her cheek.

Anton kissed her, gently, chastely, murmuring words of love, and Dex was happy for the couple. He could tell that for whatever reason Valkyrie felt nothing but love when she looked at Anton and he was happy for her, because the tall man had the capacity to protect her from anything. He and Saracen silently went past, and when they reached the third floor he realized Saracen had tears in his eyes. "Sorry." Saracen said, wiping them away. "It's just that she really loves him, it's so obvious. And he loves her."

"True, they are in love. But so are we. Saracen, there are always going to be people that wonder how we got together, and I'm not talking about the people who will judge us for being a gay couple. There will be people that pity you, or pity me, or pity us both, but we can't let them inside here," he touched Saracen's temple briefly, "or here." He touched his heart. "All right?"

Saracen smiled his understanding, then gave Dex a quick kiss before retreating to his room. Dex smiled after him. It had taken his first lover two years to win his trust, so he knew to be patient and gentle with Saracen, the same way his lover had been with him. But seeing their friends together had given him a lot to think about as well.

Because sometimes a new love could stir up old wounds and he hoped Anton had at last forgiven him and the Sanctuary for Larrikin's death. Dex would never forgive himself, but he needed someone to tell him it wasn't his fault.

* * *

**Aww. The feels. Now I need a hug.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Dexter, Anton, Larrikin, Valkyrie, Ghastly or Skulduggery.

* * *

The Midnight Hotel had moved on to Irish soil perhaps an hour earlier, but Dex still couldn't sleep. Restless, he got up, hoping that Anton had really meant that the kitchen was open to guests. He was pulling out the makings of a sandwich when he sensed a presence in the doorway theat loomed silent and terrible in its stillness. Then Anton moved and the strange effect was broken.

"Before you eat, I want to show you something." Anton said quietly, and he led Dexter back into his office, then through to his private room. There above the fireplace was a painting of Anton and Larrikin. It was tastefully does in oils, and to most people it would have looked as though the older mage was simply standing behind Larrikin's chair in a protective fashion.

But the longer Dex looked, he realized the painting shifted subtly. The chair disappeared and both men were standing, looking at one another and there was no mistaking the love and devotion in their eyes. "She showed up several years ago out of a pouring rain with that tucked under her arm. It was the best she could do for me after they muted her powers and left her as she is. I held that poor sobbing child until she fell asleep."

"And you realized just a very good friend wouldn't give you such a gift. Or want to bring him back for you."

"That innocent child felt _guilty_, Dexter. She felt guilty for loving me because in her mind I will always belong to Larrikin. And maybe that's why I fell in love with her. She looked so lost and helpless that night. And she came to _me_ of all people."

Anton led the way back and Dex made them both something to eat. "It's like we're being paired up, isn't it? With the person we're meant to be with?" He asked and Anton nodded absently then looked at him.

"I've never blamed you, Dex. Not once. Larrikin chose to lay down his life, the same as any of us would have for you. You have to forgive yourself. And I have to forgive myself for not being there to protect him." He said softly.

The men ate in silence after that, and Dex knew Anton had helped him in his own way. He didn't want Dexter ending up like him he guessed. Anton laughed softly and Dex looked up. The older mage ran a hand reflexively over his short salt and pepper hair. "Do you know what she told me during the war? I'd lit into her for something she did earlier that day and she hissed at me that the only thing she'd ever liked about me was my long black hair and that was gone." He smiled, clearly amused.

"She's always been a scrapper. Who found out what about her and judged her?" Dex asked and Anton shrugged.

"Wasn't any of us in the hotel, so I'm guessing Ghastly. He wants to live in the world he's told he has to live in and he most likely took it out on her. Skulduggery trying to interfere made it worse and I think you know why. All the centuries those two have wasted." Anton sighed then shrugged. He bid Dex a quiet goodnight then left to make his rounds of the hotel.

* * *

**What? You know I pair those two all the time. Val is in her late 20s by the way. So don't be hatin'. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Dex, Saracen, Tipstaff, Valkyrie, Anton, Ghastly, Skulduggery or Erskine. Thanks go out to **CJBrownfor** reviewing.

* * *

Dex woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and he was amused to no end when Saracen knocked on his door, still dressed in his bath robe. "Shave or don't shave?" The bearded mage asked him seriously.

"That's up to you." Dex said, kissing him gently. "I don't mind the beard myself, Saracen. It gives you that sexily rumpled look you pull off so well." He teased. Saracen grinned then initiated another kiss, startling Dex. He shivered slightly when Saracen embraced him, pulling Dex deeper into the kiss.

Dexter was toying with the idea of reaching into Saracen's robe to feel the texture of his skin, but reminded himself to be a gentleman and pulled back. Saracen didn't want to stop, but Dex held him off gently. "Easy, I know you're interested, and there will be time for that later. Let a boy take you to breakfast?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and Saracen agreed happily.

Dex sighed as he returned to his own room. Now he knew how his first lover must have felt and he pitied the man. And on seeing the way Saracen smiled at him as they met in the hall he sighed. "You behave. Trust me, Saracen, we will, when the time is right. Until them you can watch yaoi like everyone else."

"Yow what now?" Saracen asked confused.

Valkyrie, carrying fresh towels up to their rooms giggled. "Yaoi. Like yuri, but with hot guys instead. They, uh, found my stash and it's why I had to leave Ireland, but Anton's cool with it."

"You had both?" Dex asked, blinking.

"Yeah, I think the words you're looking for is 'ew, gross' but we prefer pansexual."

"I think the word is hentai." Anton said, joining them. "Why are we discussing Japanese porn so early in the morning?" He asked, and he was smiling for once when he said it.

"I told them why I got thrown out of Ireland. On trumped up morals charges." Valkyrie mocked sobbed and fell into Anton's arms and their friend laughed and ruffled her hair fondly.

Anton explained as he led the way down to breakfast that it was total hypocrisy. "Well, not total. Skulduggery wanted copies of everything, so did Erskine, naturally." He said.

"Naturally." Both men agreed.

"Ghastly's the one who acted morally offended and gave Val a big speech on young ladies and how they shouldn't corrupt their morals. Gods."

"The same Ghastly who disappeared for a weekend with that floozy?" Saracen asked with a grin. "One the one who picked up as many women as I did? Oh, yeah, Val. Let _him_ lecture you." He said and Valkyrie was laughing helplessly.

_Just of course, as we intended_. Dex though cheerfully. And by the time they reached the Sanctuary to meet with their friends, because they all agreed they were being pulled there for some reason, they'd assured her he was no reason to avoid Ireland.

* * *

Ghastly for his part, gave Valkyrie a strained smile when they all met in Erskine's office, Skulduggery showing up as well. "Ghastly's still mad at you Val. I offered to play uke and seme with him and he's still mad." He said and Ghastly glared at him.

Erskine snorted laughter and cleared his throat. "So, does anyone know why we're all together again?" He asked and no one had any idea.

"Someone could have controlled us to get us all here." Skulduggery said thoughtfully. "Or maybe it is just one of those things. Still, it's rather odd, isn't it?" Skulduggery looked at Ghastly pointedly and Ghastly ignored him.

Dex sighed. "Why don't you two just admit you're in love and get it over with?" He asked, exasperated.

"Well, I'll admit it, but Ghastly won't." Skulduggery said. Ghastly just crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"Maybe because I _do_ know why were all here. There's a doorway opening soon. Tonight, in fact, to the underworld. It would be possible to bring people back. What's the point of saying how we feel, Skulduggery, when you can have your family back?" He asked, angrily.

Valkyrie stood ramrod straight at the news and left Anton's side to stand alone towards the back of the room. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie, I wouldn't have said anything, but they have a right to know. And I'm going through with it."

She shook her head, then a determined look came into her eyes. "We can stop you, Ghastly. It should be me, not you."

"Val!" Ghastly admonished, and soon the truth came out as it always did. The doorway would open and five people could be brought out. But for this to happen, one team member had to stay behind. Ghastly and Valkyrie's real reason for the fight had been that they disagreed over bringing anyone back.

"I influenced everyone to get them here. To stop him. There's a reason the dead stay dead, Ghastly, this isn't right." Val said. "But if anyone is staying behind, it's me. It's the least I can do for Anton. He'll have Larrikin back." She said and the room fell silent, Anton staring at Valkyrie and Dex could only wonder what would happen that night.

* * *

**The feels, man, the feels!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Dexter, Tipstaff, Anton, Valkyrie, Erskine, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Serpine or Venegeous.

* * *

"Oh, no, he cannot." Anton said and Dex watched as he went to Valkyrie, looping an arm around her waist and cupping her chin gently with one hand. "I have chosen you, Valkyrie Cain, to be with me." He said softly, looking at her intensely with those strange silvery eyes, then drawing her into a lingering kiss.

Valkyrie returned the kiss, tears streaming down her face and Dexter felt his heart fill with emotion and he watched the pair embrace. It was a truly romantic moment, and Dex found his arm going around Saracen's waist and the two men smiled at one another then watched as Anton bundled Valkyrie into him, a look of utter devotion and protective ferocity on his face. "You're not getting anywhere near any doorway anywhere, ever. I'm never letting you go." He said, looking down at her with that strangely intense gaze of his.

"And what makes you think you're getting near any doorway, Ghastly?" Skulduggery asked, marching up to him, to pin the startled mage to the wall. "I'll always love my family, that's true. But I was in love with you first. I'm not giving you up now because you think it's the right thing to do. Stop being so noble and be selfish for once."

Skulduggery leaned in and kissed Ghastly while the room watched, and soon it was Ghastly controlling the kiss, taking the skeletal mage into his arms. He broke off the kiss to look at the room irritably. "What?" He asked.

"No more talk of bringing anyone back, now or ever?" Dex asked and Ghastly flushed then nodded. "But I'm thinking we need to be there. If you two heard of it, so did a lot of other people. The last thing we need are the wrong people walking through that gate."

"He's right." Saracen agreed. "Anyone could be brought through, I'm guessing, and there's a lot of people I'd rather not see again." So they all agreed to load into Ghastly's van taking what weapons and supplies they could gather in a hurry and set off for the distant castle where the gate would open.

* * *

They arrived about an hour before nightfall, and hid the van, then crept towards the castle. "This place was Serpine's wasn't it? Dex asked and a few of the others nodded. "Figures. He'd like to return, I know that much. Vengeous too." He said with distaste.

They made there way inside then paused. There was no real way of knowing where the doorway would open, only that it would be somewhere in the castle. Dex looked to Saracen. "Sense anything?"

"No, and we're the only ones here. I think the doorway will be in the throne room." He whispered back and the Dead Men slunk through the halls. They had until midnight to be in position, and as far as they knew the doorway wouldn't work if someone living didn't go through it, but they had to be there, just to be sure.

Ghastly and Skulduggery had summoned fire to lead them there, but let the flames die out once they reached the throne room and everyone has positioned themselves. It was definitely creepy to wait in the darkness, and Dex shivered from the cold.

He thought about the doorway as they waited silently. Both Ghastly and Valkyrie were ready to sacrifice themselves, so he'd have to watch them carefully, but the others too. Personally, he agreed with Valkyrie. If the dead could just waltz back into the land of the living, them life itself meant very little.

He was the man he was because of the joys and sorrows in his life. He strongly suspected Necromancers were behind it, and that was how Valkyrie had found out, and he knew that if Necromancers did arrive, she'd be the first person they'd kill.

* * *

Midnight was approaching and a dreadful stillness was filling the throne room. Still, no one had come, or they had come so silently that even the Dead Men had failed to notice them. The hour arrived, and Dex could feel the power in the room gather in one spot, but none of the Dead Men dared to make themselves known or provide light.

The door would be open a scant fifteen minutes, and Dex dared to push a button and illuminate the face of his watch. Ten minutes, now five. At one minute to go he touched Skulduggery who sat beside him and the mage answered with twin jets of flame that suddenly illuminated the room.

Not surprisingly, Anton collared Valkyrie, just as she rose to make a run for the doorway, and Saracen and Erskine tackled Ghastly to the ground. The terrible part was the voices. The voices of their loved ones calling from the doorway, which just looked like a rectangle of blackness.

Then the doorway closed and Anton was rising, Valkyrie still collared in his steely grip. He actually lifted her slightly off the ground to bring her close as he glared at her. He was kissing her then, intensely, and the mood in the room shifted, the tension broken. Dex found himself in Saracen's arms and he assumed Skulduggery had found Ghastly. But he was too busy reassuring Saracen that he had the man he wanted right in his arms.

This time he let Saracen lead, to show Dex where he wanted to go and he could feel his heart overflowing with how generous Saracen was being. Dex grew dizzy as Saracen took the kiss deeper, and deeper still, and all thought exited Dex's mind and all he wanted to do was show Saracen he wanted the man by his side for all eternity.

He broke the kiss, only to start all over again, determined to win Saracen's heart, and never let his lover go. When at last they had parted and Dex was looking into Saracen's eyes, he knew he had to ask. "I don't care if this has been three days or three weeks. I love you, Saracen. There can be no one else. Marry me?" He asked.

* * *

**Yes! Say yes, Saracen, or I swear to God I'll hurt you!**


End file.
